Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
Shinji- '''A normal human... '''Modified Biologists - Due to gaining his strength, Shinji changed biology and, a little body structure, which gives him some superhuman characteristics and abilities. #'Increased strength' - Muscles of Shinji have become many times stronger than that of any person. Its pure physical strength allows you to lift a whole ton without straining or strike blows destroying the rock. Muscles also allow you to move faster than the eye sees. He is able to overcome a kilometer in 10 seconds. #'Strong bones' - Shinji's bones are stronger than any person. Their strength exceeds the strength of lonsdaleite by 4 times. And due to their small elasticity, they are difficult to break. #'Strong skin' - The strength of Shinji's skin is equal in strength to the tanned skin of a dragon. And just as flexible. #'Increased intelligence' - Thanks to the book and increased thinking, Shinji is able to slow down the perception of time. And numerous battles made him a difficult opponent. #'Magical heart' - At the heart of the Shinji there is a crystal giving Shinji extensive magical and manipulative possibilities. #'Super vision' - Thanks to the altered physiology and magic, Shinji is able to change the structure of the eye giving him the ability to see differently (you can change both eyes or one): 'Human Form' *'Peak Human Strength:'His Strength is at Peak Human potential.He can lift 1950 pounds at Maximum Strength and 1000 pounds at lowest.He can snap steel and Wood.He can snap Steel bars or Handcuffs or any type of Wood,doors,and chains.He can also break and destroy reinforced steel and Titanium.He also has and has been called having the Strength of Ten men.He can beat other Peak Humans In all Existance.He can also knock out ordinary Humans or Peak Humans.He is seen fighting and damaging SuperHuman foes and even Super Soldiers.He is unarguably Earth's most powerful Human. *'Peak Human Durability:'His Durability is at Peak Human potential.He is Durable enough that if a person hit him with a Wooden stick or a Metal bar it would break on the very First hit and he would show no sign or pain or discomfort.He can withstand many types of damage or pain during his time as a Sheild Agent and now as Avenger.He can survive and withstand being shot with High-Caliber Guns,surviving multiple Anti-Tank and Anti-Air Missles,can survive a Rpg Massacre,and can survive even 40 M1 Abrams firing at him with little to no discomfort.He also has a Proto-Adamantium Skeleton so his bones are Invulnerable.Also,he is immune to Magic and the Elements. *'Peak Human Agility:'His Speed is at Peak human potential.He can rup to 30 miles per hour.His agility is greater than any Olympic Athlete.He can cooridinate his body with Dexierity,Balance,and Flexibility.He can leap 65 yards and leap 50 feet into the air.His reflexes also are on Peak Human level.His reaction time is 35 kph.He can dodge gunfire from all directions.He can run a mile in 50 seconds.He can run up to 75 miles a hour.He can outrun cars,climb Skyscrapers with no support,navigate any variety of obstacle courses with ease and grace,catch arrows in mid-air,can catch and even surprise foes with Super Speed and dodge deadly and fast attacks. *'Peak Human Stamina:'His Stamina is on Peak Human potential.His body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue toxins in his muscles granting him exceptional Endurance and Lung capacity that allows him to hold his breath for any time.He can exert himself for any with no need needing rest or showing any signs of fatigue. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:'He has a SuperHuman Healing Factor.His body also regenerate any damage done to immediatly.He can regenerate damage done to his body on a level that exceeds the all beings in existance.His healing factor also can regenerate his mind so he can never become insane.Also his body can fight off any thing that can keep him from being Healthy.He is immune to all diseases,infections,disorders and cannot become intoxicated by Drugs,Alcohol or impurites in the air.He is also immune to Hyponis,Mind Control,Telepathic Mind abilities. and Gases that could limit his focus.He also can live forever in his physical prime due to his cells constantly regenerating.He can regenerate anything in his body within a matter of seconds and even Total Cell Destruction.His Healing Factor alloes him to regenarate and adapt to the one's that harmed him absorbing the damage being immune to that type of damage then absorbing the opponent's powers.He can use multiple powers absorbed at once and they will never vanish .Every power he absorbs,his other powers get stronger.He is able to absorb an oopponents powers by contact or in proximity(any range) of any metters meters.He can also use their powers to amplify his own or theirs that he absorbed. *'Peak Human Mental Process:'His Mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate at the most efficient and rapid manner possible.He also has a Eidetic memory which means he never forgets anything and has perfect memory.He also has Street Smarts,Book Smarts,and he is one of the worlds greatest scientists and inventors.He is also Multilingual.He is one of Earthest's Greatest minds.His mental prowess is at PeaK Human potential.He also has Psi-Sheilds that can protect his Mind from the Strongest Mental attacks. *'Master Combanant and Skills:'He is very skilled in Dragon style Kung fu,Tae Kwon Do,Judo,Mauy Thai,Boxing,Jujitsu,and Ninjustu.He is a Master Escapeologist,skilled in all use Weapons,a Master of Stealth,a Expert Marksman,has perfect aim than any other being in the Omniverse,has Genius level Intellect,a Master Detective,a Master Tactican and Stratigist,can ride all types of Vehicles,trained in Hunting,a Master of Disguise,is a Master Ventriloquist,and a Expert Mechanic and has the ability to detect his surrondings.He can also call,control and convince animals to fight for him using special sounds.He also can detect Weak points on opponents.He has enough Training and Combat effectiveness he can kill strongest beings in existance in mins. *'Laser Vision:' He can shoot a red beam capable of easily leveling a city.If he restrains his power beams they can kill a person with Peak Human Durability,at normal unrestrained he can level a city and or for example he can destroy a entire continient like South America.He can also use them to create Portals to teleport him anywhere.He is able to use them from his hands,chest and eyes. Constructor - A person who, thanks to an anomaly, has received the ability to control aspects of reality. *'Strength' - Shinji is able to control kinetic force. **'Punch'- The impact force of the right hand is charged, due to which the impact force allows you to smash into a smash the monster the size of a building at a distance of three meters. **'Launch' - Shinji increases the strength of the jump many times. **'Hardness' - Shinji increases its protective performance by any number of times. **'Power beam'- Shoots a beam of kinetic energy. **'Ball of Strength' - Launches a ball of kinetic energy in a selected direction. An unstable biological target explodes when touched. **'Confusion' - A beating of the heart is energized, because of which a powerful explosion occurs around Shinji that sets fire to nearby enemies. **'Concussion' - Shinji releases a tremendous amount of kinetic energy in the form of a sphere increasing to one hundred meters and annihilating everything that appears in its radius. *'Time' - The ability to control the flow of time. **'Stop' - Stops the time while the ability is active. **'Slow' - Slows twice the time while the ability is active. **'Haste' - Speeds up twice the time while the ability is active. **'Reverses' - Rewinds time while the ability is active. **'Loop' - Shinji sends the enemy into a temporary loop. *'Reason' - The ability to control the mind. Robots are no exception. **'Slyar' - Forces an adversary to fight on the side of Shinji. **'Fear' - The target begins to irresistibly fear Shinji. **'Confusion' - The enemy begins to attack the nearest target. **'Barrier' - An impenetrable mental barrier is formed around Shinji that protects against any type of damage. **'Sleep' - Causes the indicated target. If the target is a robot, then it enters sleep mode. **'Wake up' - Awakens the target. **'Phase' - Shinji becomes intangible and acquires the ability to walk through objects. Can take control of a creature that seems. **'Mental ray '- a ray of mental energy that repels objects that hit it. **'Death of the mind' - Shinji destroys the enemy’s mind, after which it loses all mental functions. *'Souls' - The ability to manipulate souls and vital energy. **'Lifevision' - Shinji gains the ability to see life forms regardless of obstacles. **'Vampire Ray' - a beam that steals the life energy of a target, as a result of which Shinji's vitality increases. **'Soul Trap' - Shinji captures the enemy in its pocket dimension. ***'Liberation of Souls' - Releases all sharpened enemies. **'Resurrection' - Resurrects all the dead in a large radius. Creatures do not become living dead, and their bodies are completely restored. *'Matter' - The ability to change matter. **'Erase' - Destroys the enemy at the atomic level. **'Transformation' - transforms the enemy into any random object. Omega can control the transformation. **'Gravity' - Distorts gravity in the specified area. **'Unboin' - Returns everything to its original state (cancels a change in matter, destroys anomalies). **'Compression' - Decreases the target by several times (Any times times). **'Extension' - Increases the target several times (Any times). **'Restart size' - Returns the object to its original size. **'Manipulating the body' - Shinji changes the body structure of the specified victim. Stretching and deformation of body parts. **'Heal' - Heal the target from any damage while it is still alive. You can increase survivability by 3,000 times. relatively ordinary person. **'Disarm'- Turn weapons into smoke. **'Anti-bullets' - Within a radius of several meters from Omega, all shells turn into steam. **'Invisibility' - Makes Shinji invisible. **'Tread' - Shinji can walk on water. **'Burning' - Shinji ignites the specified target. **'Animation' - Revives an inanimate object. *'Space' - The ability to change the space. **'Freeze' - Stops the enemy in space. **'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects in space. It is mainly used to repel enemies. **'Manipulation' - Change the position of an object in space. **'Gravity well' - Shinji creates increased gravity at the indicated point, which draws objects in space. **'Churning' - The opposite of Gravity well **'Jerk' - Shinji pushes itself gravity in a certain direction. During the fall, you can freeze in place and then choose a different direction. **'Wormhole' - Shinji is able to create wormholes/portals. ***'Exact' - Shinji sets the point to which the portals will lead. ***'Direct' - Shinji teleport to the indicated side for several tens of meters. ***'Random' - Shinji is teleported to a random place within a radius of hundreds of meters from himself. **'Singularity' - Shinji creates a black hole. The hole gradually decreases if it does not absorb anything. It can be increased or decreased rapidly. The more she is, the stronger her gravity. **'Meteors' - Attraction of meteorites from space. *'Reality' - The totality of all abilities. **'Snap' Erases half creatures within a radius of hundreds of meters. **'Ray of infinity' Shinji connects all types of energy (which it controls) and a beam erasing any objects from reality. **'Shift' Moves reality in the indicated direction. Psionic - A person capable of thoughts to influence the real world. *'Pyrokines' - A kind of telekinesis that allows you to set fire to objects with the power of thought even if they cannot burn. ---- Tuner - one of the creatures of the higher plan, called the Tuner and Adjuster, managing all the "musical instruments" performing the Song of Existence and Worlds. This is an indescribable and unimaginable deity, without any form and consciousness known to mankind, aimed at maintaining the universe and accompanying those who went beyond the limits of their Song to meet other planes. *'The Plan of Eternal Music' is the home of the Tuners, a dimension beyond the measurable, impossible probability without existence and non-existence, chaos and order, life and death, beyond the infinities of various multi-level devices, concepts and theories that can exist. This space, perceived only by the Ego and the consciousness of its inhabitants, can differ for each point of perception and at the same time not be fully conscious. It surpasses an infinite number of Songs floating in it, representing worlds with infinite-dimensional hierarchies, abstract external and higher planes, qualitatively superior to these structures. Each such world is just one of the sounds, the tone emitted by some divine instrument. Even super-informational creatures that surpass such hierarchies of worlds and destroy them with a simple existence, are for Tuners a simple pebble that fell into the instrument, thereby spoiling the emitted sound. *'Spark Control' - The tuner can visualize the lower worlds as small lights, endless sparks floating in space like an ocean of stars. Each light can be picked up, twisted, destroyed and changed. So the Tuner becomes like the god of this world, as it has omnipotence inside it, omnipresent inside and out, knowing absolutely everything about all the plans of the spark. *'Performer' is the true form of the Tuner that goes beyond the chorus, the flow of music, when the creature is no longer part of the melody, but becomes the performer of this music, managing the instruments that make them. The performer adjusts all the instruments, pitch, correct sound. A good performer is always a tuner, and indeed the opposite. In other words, this is a fundamentally different form of control of each existence in the form of abstract regulation of all possible and impossible aspects of multilevel and metaphysical realities, not related to the concept of creation, destruction or change. *'The embodiment of uncertainty' - those who transcend the limits of existence are not connected by cause and effect, time and space, being transcendental entities without definiteness of forms and consciousness. They can live and not live at the same time, be something and nothing, represent all existing and absolute emptiness and nothing. Due to this, Tuners can acquire any form, become anyone, gain any ability and consciousness in the usual sense for a person, and at the same time be omnipresent and omnipotent for their own and lower planes. *'Perception' - the ability to observe any phenomenon, including the Tuner, which gives a certain degree of certainty, at least from the point of view of the observer. This is expressed in shaping the formless, which depends on the ego of the observer. In the case of worlds and plans, the whole environment, device, logic and laws can differ from perception, and all this will be a full-fledged reality for one observer, but not for another. And they can exist in one place, perceived differently. For beings, perception gives the most familiar, conscious form and the ability to interact with this form. For example, for some peapole, Shinji appeared in the form of a cat in the material world, and even when they entered the world of Tuners, Shinji remained for them a cat when he no longer maintained his material form. The mutual perception of beings confirms their existence in some form with the help of the Ego, and due to this, the Tuners can interact with each other and exist in principle, even when they are something external to the phenomena of existence and any aspects that provide a connection between higher creatures. Retractable Bone Claws: Shinji's skeleton includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Shinji at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand, and can coat any, or all of them, in an organic metallic substance that is considered to be utterly indestructible. Shinji can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. His claws were not synthetically bonded to adamantium like Wolverine, but are covered in metallic substance secreted by his body immediately following the first time he extended his claws. Shinji's claws are durable enough to cut through anything in Creation, even objects and beings of a supernatural origin, including ghosts despite them being incorporeal and thus usually immune to physical damage. At a later time, he learned how to coat his teeth in this substance and now appears to be able to do it with his whole skeleton at will. TBA Superhuman - Shinji overcame all human barriers, after which he took the next step in evolution. Now he is perfection itself, an absolute in the eyes of all, a jack of all trades, and just Shinji. Naturally, such a guy has many abilities. *'Overwhelming coolness' - any, absolutely any, without exception, Shinji’s action is accompanied by coolness and pathos. He eats lunch cool, he cleans up cool in the classroom, he reads cool books ... even when he is punished, he is absolutely cool. *'Not from this world' - no matter how simple the situation may seem, for Shinji it may look different. He generally looks at the world from a different perspective. Such a strange perception very often saves him from various troubles: a fight with a superior opponent, some being descending on you, a Army of people who dreams of destroying you? Pff, for Shinji these things are very simple, although for any other, this would be a difficult moment in life. *'Master' - since Shinji is a master of a any business, he is also a master of many "small abilities" **'Disguise' - in case of emergency, Shinji can disguise as anything and anyone. It does not matter where he is and what is happening to him now, he just can do it. **'Wall Climbing' - Shinji is pretty nimble and acrobatic. When his enemy pursued him, he could literally maneuver through the walls with incredible ease. There was also a case when he ran freely run on the walls. *'The art of trolling' - whoever the opponent of Shinji is, he will with ease, well, will be able to get them crazy. Even, it would seem, in a hopeless situation with peapole who arranged for him as a servant, he found a way out; the fulfillment of all their whims. As a result, this led to a disastrous result, for his for the enslavers, of course. Secret Techniques - Shinji has a lot of techniques in stock that he uses in emergency, or not really, situations. They are created for every occasion, even in those cases that could not have happened in real life. Be an ideal TBA *'Personal ideal' is a person of great aspirations and ideas, this is the one for whom in all cases you will go into fire and water. Usually it is a certain person well known to you who has always inspired you to something new. If you don’t want to be one, then you obviously want to always stand by, watching his accomplishments. Shinji is able to calculate this type in your mind, and if you want, he can easily become one. *'Perfect partner' some sex symbol. A guy or girl in front of whom you would never turn around and move on. The one whom you would have attacked immediately, and you would have been stopped only by the bounds of decency, and perhaps even the very unwillingness to defile such a bewitching flower. Shinji is rarely uses it, usually for minor manipulations, such as going through a security post to a bar. *'Ideal of morality' the one whom you do not just equal, but try to just take an example from him. It can be a bully kicking garbage cans and a girl who takes out the trash after others at the weekend. This is exactly the type of people with whom you could consult in a difficult situation or just help him have nothing to do It is almost one of the most used choices for Shinji due to the calm and easy collection of information With this one. *'Ideal friend' - the name speaks for itself. The one whom you could call a brother or sister without any hesitation. Fooling around, telling a secret, gossiping, discussing new products, helping in a difficult situation - isn't that what friends are for? An extremely rare choice for Shinji. Almost never used without prior information. *'Ideal family member' - each has its own “ideal” relative. Someone gives a lot of money when cheerful, someone can understand when you hurt and help in a difficult situation. Someone was just better than the rest, why, to some extent, more beloved. *'The ideal of the second half' - something that goes beyond mere animal interest. Your original true ideal, a person to whom you could sell both your heart and soul just for the sake of meeting with him. *'Phenomenal memory' Shinji can remember each pattern on each of the 104 playing cards, just watching them for no more than 2-3 minutes, and is also able to analyze and correlate such patterns in order to then accurately determine which card lies in front of him. *'Game skill' - thanks to deep knowledge in gambling and not so games, as well as the wide range of tricks used in them, Shinji has a decent level of roulette, manjong, chow-han bakuchi, chess, a huge number of card games (for example, blackjack, poker, bridge, etc.) and many other types of gambling. *'Gaming luck' is the ability to win gambling thanks to commonplace coincidences and luck. *'Cunning' - the ability to get out of any situation with dignity and dignity. *'Insight' is Shinji’s ability to “read” people and situations, including evaluating very quickly whether games are tuned or not. *'Analytical thinking' - Shinji has incredible observation, allowing him to notice the smallest details and a unique ability to very quickly find cause and effect relationships between them and other events, as well as compare facts, draw realistic conclusions from them and build winning strategies in the shortest possible time. *'Acting skills' - Shinji's extraordinary artistic skills allow him to extremely convincingly play in public, as well as masterfully imitate emotions that he does not feel (for example, supposedly sincere despair or prayers) in order to lead opponents into a fatal error for them. Among other things, Shinji is very adept at bluffing (including teamwork) and is able to recognize him in his rivals. *'Perfect composure' - Shinji is capable of listening to insults and accepting aggression directed at him with an impassive expression on his face, or even with a sweet smile on his lips, as well as maintaining absolute calm, clarity of mind and playfulness of character, surrounded by a hostile groups of his enemis or participating in deadly games where there is a chance of getting a shot from a pistol point-blank or forever becoming a stranger's slave. *'Psychological pressure' - thanks to diverse provocations, derogatory remarks (both subtle bullying, and frankly rude insults pronounced with an innocent look), trolling, blackmailing, intimidation, swearing "at weak", terrible grimaces and shocking seeming insanity, it’s emotionally affecting Shinji their opponents, which in the end can lead them astray, shake their peace of mind, make mistakes, cause a butchert, deprive them of the will to fight, or simply bring them to tears. *'Shocking behavior' is a little crazy, frankly eccentric and illogical for the situation, which Shinji can calmly apply in order to deprive people who decide to mock him of any desire to associate with his unpredictable nature. *'Charm' is a combination of charisma and charm that allows you to embarrass and attract other people, including opposing players. It works especially well against both guys and girls *'Sleight of hand' - the ability to quickly and quietly perform various game tricks, and just to do actions that require resourcefulness, dexterity and agility. *'A well-set voice' - while not being a professional singer, Shinji nonetheless possesses a voice that has a wonderful rhythm and frequency. Special training of resistance: Spy - a short course of the "young soldier" which includes all the basic foundations for espionage on enemy territory. The first stage consists in pumping up a rookie of drugs that allow you to "roll back" brain activity during the period of deep childhood, thereby helping a person to quickly adapt to new conditions and more fully acquire knowledge during the training period. After that there is an in-depth study of material on psychology and linguistics, at the same time reflexes of a fighter are being developed to withstand unexpected and sharp attacks from the outside. The course ends with driving individual skills into a fighter in accordance with the shown ability. *'Advanced Course: Confronting Sound Attacks' - advanced course of "young fighter". which is an attempt to reduce the number of potential opponents by consciously abandoning one of the senses. In it, Shinji comprehended the secrets and techniques of how people live without hearing and at the same time live a full life. Other types of feelings — like taste and smell — were also strengthened and strengthened. This course helped psychologically prepare those people who would soon lose their hearing, or simply gave advice on how to navigate in a situation when your opponent turned off his hearing ability. Personal weapon control skill: Information thread - its own interpretation of the issued equipment forced Shinji to develop his own habits associated with this weapon. So, Shinji often uses the thread as an additional point of support, which helps his in overcoming high obstacles and tracking. Playing with the thickness and range of the information thread, Shinji can literally "walk through the air" or make unexpected pirouettes changing the direction of movement, moving in three planes at once. The compressed air produced from the thread is also capable of taking more “sharp” forms, literally becoming an air whip capable of leaving a decent mark on a concrete building. Also, Shinji does not hate to use the thread as a point barrier, a whip, and even a lasso! Personal weapon control skill: Knife wallet - its own interpretation of the issued equipment forced Shinji to develop his own habits associated with this weapon. In addition to the usual waving wallet like a real knife, Shinji can use use this mechanism as a means of intimidation. The following speech sounds something like this: "If you attack me now, then your hand will know the happiness of becoming the basis for my future blade" - after which the capabilities of this "device" will be shown by converting nearby matter (usually it is a wall of especially strong alloy) , and the act of intimidation worked. An equally obvious option was the ability to use this wallet as a hidden “drill”, activating it with bites of your finger, over and over again. Amd its also has is compensated by the controlled disintegration of objects, where entire rivers from blades remain as a souvenir. Acting is a skill brought up from childhood that helps Shinji overcome his weaknesses. When he lacks information about his opponets, improvisation and past experience gained over the years come into play. This allows Shinji to anticipate the wishes of the people and act in the most favorable way. Nurtured mind - naturally possessing a good mindset, Shinji further developed this quality in himself, over and over again finding a way out of stressful situations using his creative and non-standard thinking. *'Mental stability' - surprisingly, Shinji also naturally has a high threshold of mental stability, which allows him to recover consciousness faster than other people. The mistake of the World is a very old story that happened in ancient times when the Oleg reigned over the world. From the very moment of her birth, she knew that she was a mistake. The world is not fantasy. This is a ruthless daily routine. People do not own magic, cannot fly, do not possess supernatural powers, cannot live without air, and cannot resist aging. She was only another, a dream, an illusion. She could use magic, she could fly, she could live in space. She could stop aging and growing, having wished it. Most People feared and hated her for not being like them or or batter say envied her. She was killed, burned, teared, but her identity could not be interrupted by them. Even if the body was lost, consciousness remained, if she wanted to return - this would happen in the blink of an eye. She Controlled The very concepts of life and death Yet she did not hated them for it alfter all people fear what they don’t understand and what they fear they want to destroy. She did not know why she was born, she did not for what. This was just accident, just an accident. Just like the fact that the Big Bang happened and the universe formed. It is a coincidence that such a planet as the Earth formed, an accident that life appeared there, an accident that the concept of water appeared, like the concept of fire. Her birth is probably the smallest probability of all, which only could and couldn't be, 0%. And yet, she was born. Another people around her were saddened by what she did not understand: death, old age, loss. They cannot get out of the cell of this illusory reality, they are only able to dream about it in a dream. She felt sorry for the people. And at the same time she was angry - why doesn’t Oleg help them? Why Did Oleg Created Her to torment people with her existence and why does he not stop, even though she prays so much about it? Why? Why does the world suffer so much? Why do people make so many mistakes? Why are they killing and hating each other? Scary people have weapons, striving for peace, they continue to keep it with them in order to be able to protect themselves when other people attack them. This fear will never disappear as long as the very concept of conflict exists in their hearts. They collect weapons more and more, which in the end will lead to their universal death. People understand this future well, therefore they write many books on this subject. And they cannot take away these weapons, because they need to protect themselves from other people ... Isn’t Oleg supposed to control this? Do you have a toy that is too dangerous for the child, the task of the parent is to pick it up. But he does nothing, Oleg does nothing. Although she prays countlessly, he does nothing ... no, he does not even look. “... Is Oleg really ... so merciless?” She traveled the world, helped people, treated the wounded and sick, again and again, tried to help everyone she could. She was called the Messiah, the saint, the Goddess. But people still die, this is a fundamental function, setting up the world itself. To save this world, you need to free it from all suffering, destroy the root. *Some random Powers **'Memetic Being' - Shinji at its core, it is initially a memetic threat that exists within fictional worlds, moving between them and breaking the course of their history. However, for him, apparently, there is no special difference between the real world and the imagined one, because of which he is able to project his own Powers and abilities onto objective reality, and to be embodied in reality with all his Powers and Abilities. *'Superiority over You' yes, it’s about (you) that the child of the man who reads this, don’t think that you are somehow different from other representatives of the humans’s Domain, the same material and guided by fate. *'This world*' – One of the variants of the story with an extremely low degree that Shinji can unfold is our reality, where the author of Neon Genesis Evangelion lives. Yes, yes, it is our, an overly suspicious user of Wiki, who reads this, do not think that you are somehow different from other representatives of your low-level world, who are also shackled and driven by stories. *'The protagonist' - The concept that Shinji represents in its existence. In any story, he will be the main character, an objective central character around whom the narrative begins to revolve. He is fully aware of his position in the world around him, which is why (Some Avto Avatars of him sometimes) exhibits an impressive level of self-conceit, and also generates, or at least tries to generate, pathos through epic speeches and behavior as in picture books about heroes with shorts on top of pants(Comics). **'Deus Ex Machina' - SHinji cannot be defeated. In the end, he somehow defeats his opponent, he is guarded by the narrative itself. Upon encountering an adversary, Shinji will always have the weapon it needs against the adversary, always somewhere in the bosom of its neck, the legendary ultimatum sword so successfully lies over, capable of dispelling any darkness with a single blow. In the same way, he will have the opportunity to resist, or even ignore any opponent’s Powers and abilitys, from nowhere. Why? Because he is the main character, just because, and also just because its Shinji. *'Destruction of the usual course of action' - Shinji destroys the normal causal relationship of the reality surrounding itself in order to achieve its own goal. Thus, for example, if he gets into a conditional game, then he will be able to easily kill even those opponents who, by the logic of the game, are invulnerable and invincible. Likewise, it is able to manipulate the narrative, changing its form, and it is not affected by conventions that allow the observer to control the work, for example, if you put the game in which Shinji is paused, it will retain the ability to move. It is also natural, and it is not possible to destroy it by intrasetting influences, and also all of the above is projected onto reality, in the form of a distortion of reality and fluctuations in the level of YMOS. **'Happy end' - What any plot of Shinji seeks and reduces. As a result of his actions, he somehow saves the main characters of the stories, preventing potential bad events. Also, if there is an objective and obvious villain (or simply any enemy of Shinji/Any Being who wants inflict (Any form of harm if to him if more simple/Or any one closed to to him etc(And also simply anyone who is somehow related to him) in the story, then he will be destroyed(or simply neurilized (depending on wish of Shinji or automiac (depending on wish)(he uses third option which is best(its text lost), (and He (Enemy) will fail) regardless of how much he will resist the actions of the Shinji '' *'Dangerous Techniques''' **'Prohibition of intervention' - in world there are many characters who can easily kill or cripple Shinji, but they are forbidden to influence events and they are limited only to words, and then leave. Although, it would seem, here he is - Shinji Ikari. Only reach out your hand. *'Story compensation' - a set of abilities and skills that allow Shinji to compare in parameters and capabilities with those who surpass or inferior to him Therefore, Shinji can withstand both powerful uber powreful monsters/and any other enemy no matter how powreful and and fight ordinary people (who professionally practiced martial arts experts in the fray if he for example have never professionally practiced martial arts(. The degree of impact of compensation is directly proportional to the emphasis on a particular character in a particular scene. **'Scenario Features' - the ability to confront or overpower creatures that are many times superior to people in physical capabilities. Due to this, Shinji can beat beings who can for example who kick out strong bunker doors with their kicks or tear out metal bars of cell gratings with their hands, and can also move at speeds that are orders of magnitude superior to sound. **'Scenario Regeneration' - the ability to recover after receiving physical damage. Over the course of many battles, Shinji often receive serious injuries, including tearing of tendons, deep cuts, blows to the insides or beating heavy objects on the head. After a short time, all these wounds resolve. **'Scenic Stamina' - the ability to withstand the receipt of many physical injuries, some of which are sometimes incompatible with life. Therefore, Shinji can fly out through the window of a house and fall flat on the asphalt, pierce a marble tombstone with his bodiy or fall from a great height, after which they rise from the ground with wheezing and go on to fight on. *'The One Who Overthrew God' – Sinnu decided to Overthrew God of this world Oleg. She can fly in the sky, in the cosmos, so she decided to find Oleg, heading towards the end of the universe at a speed much greater than the speed of light. In this world, matter cannot move faster than light; if this happens, a catastrophe will happen. But for her it did not matter, she had no connection with the laws of the universe. Rewrite the laws of the universe, create laws that are convenient for it. Water will become ice if it is cooled, but if Sinnu says that the water turns into fire after freezing, then it will be so. Her abilities are not from the “Why” area, they are from the “I can” area. She and Oleg met outside the universe brought down his rage on her. These enormous forces fell upon the body of a girl of human size. But even one hair from her head did not burn. There was no contempt in her voice, or an attempt to taunt and provoke Oleg. She was disappointed. The Strongest Being in the world does not even reach her feet. , theи then she thought and realized that Oleg that realized that Oleg did not created her there is no such power, God is too weak (so it was... she understood) Following were the words "I don't need you anymore." The Oleg was overthrown. **'New God' – Sinnu, alfter becoming the new God, decided to help people. Let's create a universe where people will have power. Magic will be used. Do not worry about death, you can live thousands, or even tens of thousands of years. Let's create a place that will take the souls of the dead, and then give them the next life. We remove the meaning of the concepts of violence and hatred towards each other. TBA. *'The power of imagination' – Sinnu is a earthling, she was born in the Earth’s universe and lived on Earth for a long time (until she erased herself from the history of that universe), so her fantasy is very much inspired by Earth culture, which is why the her universe has so much in common with Earth mythology and fiction. It is worth noting that Sinnu can create and realize any earthly myth, any creature from them. This also applies to all Manga, Ranobe/Light Novels, Comics, and everything else. *'Creation of Life' – Sinnu can create life out of nothing. This is her distinctive ability, she can create something so tiny and lively, it requires perfect microcontrol. **'The challenges of microcontrol' – (initially both Sinnu and Shinji could work with microcontrol with great difficulty but over time she was able to master the skill of microcontrol and now can easily do it (but she can still use this ability if they wants ) (the ability to control everything with great difficulty) It's hard to keep track of all the little people, on a small planet, in a small world. The scale of existence is too different. For example, if one small seed is one world, can a person consider the life of small people who live there? for her, yes, but it will be difficult. And here the difference is much, an inexpressible number of times more. She will crush this world simply by touching it with her finger, or it will be destroyed simply by her breathing. Therefore, it only indirectly affects people's lives. For example, to manipulate memories, or create a small avatar and walk them like an ordinary person. All this requires almost jewelry control, so God forbid, not to break something. *'Dimensionless Canvas' – most of the time, Sinnu is in a “place” outside the universe as such. This is a dimensionless canvas, a kind of speculative plane in which there is no concept of time. In this "place" there is no concept of size, any creature here is the same size as the Sinnu herself, even if before that they were fine dust in a tiny universe. This canvas acts as a kind of "background" for the global setting, which is modified at the whim of Sinnu. That is, the space superconstruction is built and built up within this plane of existence. The creatures that got here retain their parameters and dimensions, regardless of the complexity of the built space structure. **'End point' – as Sinnu called this place, existing outside the universe. The end of everything, the beginning of everything. Everything in the world and every time axis is associated with this place. The universe is like a piece of software that is installed on one computer. There are many stored data on it, each of which forms parallel worlds. In the place where the creatures "jump" out of the universe, you can observe many other universes, and there are folders that collect them together. However, if you look outside the folder, there are countless such folders, and if you go outside the computer, there will be countless such computers. The universe is such a thing. And this is the place of God, a purely white world that extends endlessly. There is no such thing as "how far", there is only "everywhere and everywhere." Countless black wires running here and there, constituting universes, stretch everywhere. Midgard is one of the infinite existing universes, a small, tiny world breathed in by stars, galaxies and galactic clusters. ***'White World' — The Divine Region of Sinnu, this is the place where the Sinnu adjusts and scales the global cosmology. The "Final Point", or White World, is an element of the cosmic structure that the Goddess of Creation built. The above system of data-folders-computers is not a permanent global state, it is just a given state to it. The White world is infinite in the full sense of the word and it also lacks the concept of time, but it is not the highest plane of existence. ****'Goddess of Creation' – the power of the Sinnu cannot be measured when One person looked at her with her eyes, he did not know what to show. It is just pointless. But let's say, if you try to express it with the number 9, they will last as long as the extent this space has - endlessly. And it still will not even remotely correspond to reality. ****'Large Compression' – the process of compression of the universe, in which it collapses into a singularity. It is enough to wish Arovinas and the White Room is immediately compressed, after which it becomes clear that the infinite, white space is a molecule in the environment of higher, infinite space. A molecule that coexists with an infinite number of the same cell molecules. Following this, the higher space shrinks again, showing the same effect. And then again. Once again. Then 100 contractions occur immediately. Sinnu can arbitrarily increase this structure, demonstrating qualitative differences between each infinite layer, at each level of which there will be an infinite number of the same cell-molecules adjacent to it. Moreover, even ordinary inhabitants of the White Room will not be affected by the building up of this hierarchical staircase, in view of their dimensionless nature, they observe this whole structure as a background, or decoration. *****'Cosmos of higher space' – on any of the arbitrary layers of existence, Sinnu can define cosmogenesis as a universe (or rather, they themselves are defined this way), respectively, on any of these qualitative levels, Sinnu can control the cosmos in any way. The goddess with kindness reaches out to her children, immediately the White World disappears, they are transported into the hypercosm, surrounded by giant stars, which are thousands of times more than the sun. Next, hypernova explosions burn out the metaverse. *'Laugh' – finally meeting an equal to herself, Sinnu laughed out loud, only half of all existing universes ceased to exist, and the total time of the entire multi-hierarchical cosmos broke and all being froze in complete silence. *'Parameter Definition' – the power of the Sinnu is far beyond the bounds of a simple, brutal destructive force that would qualitatively build up. Sinnu has no weaknesses; one cannot build a strategy against it. There is no convenient trick that will violate its power, no matter how aggressively and boldly do everything, there is no way to overcome it by force. It would be very convenient if she had an obvious weak point. For example, a special object, the destruction of which would weaken it. Or an object that can suppress its power. Or a skill that could cause her special damage. A sword that can kill the gods. A special super weapon, with absolute power to kill. But no. There is nothing of the kind. You can cal her perfect if you want - she is the strongest and smartiest and stands above all. Any inhabitant of the White World has a transcendental, dimensionless nature, his strength remains fixed regardless of the length of the hierarchy, but this is only an empty phrase against the background of Sinnu’s strength. She considers any possibilities and any abilities not as “something”, to which a logical operation on a concept is applied, which serves to reveal its contents, but as something that has no meaning in principle. This applies to any form of existence, as well as specific abilities, physical and transcendental states, special abilities, destructive power, speed, and anything else, without exception. **'Infantile power' – if you imagine the battle of small children, one of them imagines that he is launching a large beam, and the other pretends to be protected by a shield. A ray must break through this shield, the boy insists on it. But the other child is strikingly opposed, no, the shield is stronger. This is the power of Sinnu. She can't lose, no reason. Its power is unlimited, it can override settings. Suppose the enemy has different forces that can defeat her. Then she will simply say, “I can surpass this force, and I am so strong that I will overcome you with one finger.” This is certainly childish, she will not deny. Transcendental Self-Consciousness — however, even all of the above is only a pale shadow of the real power of the Sinnu. All that has been described before is just a game, a game of big explosions and squeezes, a game of ability, a game of quantitative and qualitative power. In fact, the power of the Sinnu is indescribable and arbitrary beyond this; she does not need any abilities, weapons, or anything else, in the most direct and comprehensive concept. What has been described before is the power of the "Domain of God", but only to God himself, this does not apply in any way. *'God' – there is no concept of power. Concepts, meaning, even the limitations themselves, all this is created by God. These concepts are not in his kingdom. Create yourself without permission. This is the divine power, You - you can All. *'Perfect condition' - all this time Sinnu was absolutely unattainable for any attacks from the perspective of a dimensionless canvas, her status was is absolute for even for similar creature to, Transcendental the fact that Self-Consciousness could hurt her, albeit temporarily, this was possible solely due to the identity of Sinnu herself, (Sinnu is always learns the strength of her enemy and prefers to work with the mind rather than fists), she was looking for an equal for many billions of years, respectively, her status was in that particular (studying your opponent)state, therefore that is why, an equal creature could inflict damage on her. Thus, being with Transcendental Self-Consciousness with with a wave of a hand, could tear down a hand of Sinnu. *'You are strong but I am stronger' – in the kingdom of God it makes no sense to think about power. '' 'The limit of power' , '' “How strong I am” '', it makes no sense to think about such useless things. There is only one thing worth thinking about: '' "You are strong, but I am stronger." '' This is an absolute law. '' "The ultimate universe?" I have not the foggiest idea. Infinitely rising power? I do not care. Can you redefine any parameters? So what. I am stronger than all of them. ” That is how Transcendental Self-Consciousness works. The statuses of Sinnu are in a state of infinity and infinity, continue to be displayed at any level, regardless of the height taken, no matter how complex and large the space structure is, Sinnu will still be truly infinite on any of these planes of existence, they, their complexity and number of In principle, they mean nothing to her. No more techniques or special weapons, tiring to think about it .The power of any strike is unlimited. *'Personal perspective' – a creature with such power can become stronger only from the perspective of itself, or a similar creature. There are no restrictions in principle, Sinnu is able to arbitrarily and qualitatively build up strength relative to itself, without any restrictions. In other words, when she attacks a creature similar to herself, she strikes with unlimited power, the attacked creature, in turn, strikes back to infinity stronger than this, and so on, an arbitrary number of times, the collision of attacks of such creatures is capable of sweeping away hierarchies of Dimensionless hierarchies and those above them, and so on , but since all this has absolutely no meaning or significance, all this will not be enough even to cause at least 1 scratch to any of them. “This” goes beyond battle, if before it was a game of increasing and decreasing influence, a game of big explosions and contraction, now it’s not even a battle. This is an endless battle, reaching infinity, infinitely multiplying infinity, again and again. *'Self-awareness' – however, even all of the above does not affect Transcendental Self-Consciousness. The Absolute Personality of Sinnu cannot be destroyed even by a creature with a similar level of power, which can all of the above. If the strength of her body depends on herself and her personality, then her self-consciousness is not restrained even by this and, in principle, can not be destroyed. The very fact of "death" is an abstract something that is not in the realm of "possible achievement", no, it is a purely personal characteristic, it is self-refutation, such a creature can be wounded only if it wants to. TBA. Category:Shinji Ikari999